The Dream of Wonderland
by MsMoonlight1
Summary: Imagine you could enter a World in your dreams, where everything is possible. You could meet new friends, have adventured with them and explore a magical and wonderland-like dreamworld. But what if this world is in danger and also threatens your friends? Now it's up to Elliot to save the world and his friends, who are trapped within. (Elliot x Leo don't like, don't read!)


**The **_**dream**_** of Wonderland**

_Elliot sighed. He had everything he could possibly want; from a big house up to tons of toys and other expensive gifts._

_But something was missing, something made him unhappy, but he knew not what it was, no matter how much he thought about it. Elliot sighed again and looked out of the window in the Nightray mansion. In two days, it was his birthday, but like every year he celebrated alone because all the time the people who had time always cancelled shortly before the party day and that disappointed him so much that he stopped to talk about his birthday or something to be desired._

_It was now evening, and Elliot's last day of school was tomorrow. He decided to go to bed early so that he appeared punctually at school tomorrow. So he went to bed and fell asleep._

In my dream, I heard two people talking to each other.

"Hey ... Hey do you feel that?" a bratty boy-like voice asked.

"Yes, I feel it!" a bright girl voice replied.

"What do you mean? Could it be a _dreamer_? After such a long time since Master Leo is gone ... we finally have a _dreamer_!" the boy cried happily.

"Shhh! But that's what we shouldn't tell anyone!" the girl hissed.

"But who in the _dream land of wonders_ doesn't know this? Everyone knows that our Master was looking for someone and got lost on his trip to the white queen Alyss! Do you think Alice has something to do with it?" The boy asked.

Suddenly a clearing appeared in front of me, which was bathed in a soft light. There were a boy and a girl who both had blond hair and looked very similar.

"_Twins_," I thought.

"Oh, welcome! So you decided to come here!" The girl greeted me kindly when she spotted me.

"Who are you? And where am I here?" I asked, puzzled.

"I'm Ada and this is my twin brother Oz!" Ada laughed.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Elliot."

"You're here in the _dreamland of wonders_. We call it that because this is a dream where you can meet with each other and can create miracles," Oz explained, but the two left out of their conversation from earlier.

"Say ... about whom have you just spoken?" I asked curiously.

The two looked at themselves for a moment and then they nodded to each other and looked back to me.

"Leo is a good friend of us. He and we had the desire to connect the world of dreams with others so that they can meet each other no matter where they are. Since it is a dream it's possible that everyone understands one another without speaking the same language; that was our wish."

"But one day we noticed that Leo was lonely. No matter what we tried, no one stayed long as his friend and we couldn't help him. He was so lonely and sad that he decided to go to one of our queens that are dreaming this dream by his side and to ask them for advice," Oz continued.

"But during his journey he disappeared ... because we know that he never arrived at the white queen's place ... both queens are friends of Leo, but Alice, the black queen, has always been a bit jealous of Leo ... as only he can decide what happens in this world. We believe that Alice keeps him from _sleeping_," Oz said.

"From sleeping? How is that supposed to work and what does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"This world is a dream Elliot. If we, the keepers of the dream stop to remember this world, it will disappear. Leo has created this world, and when we sleep, we remember this world. But when we stay in this world too long, we are not resting anymore even though we sleep and that's what happened with Leo, so if he escapes from this dream world and rest his tired body, then everything would be better. Moreover, we can't cling to his dream forever, because it is not ours. Now you may think that when this dream disappears nothing bad will happen right?" Ada asked.

"But it's not," Oz sighed.

"Because if this dream disappears ... then the ones that are associated with this world would fall into a never-ending sleep ... and that goes for you too." Ada finished seriously.

"That you are here, although we have closed this world for a long time for _dreamers_, could perhaps be a sign that you can help us!" Ada cried out, took my hands into hers and looked at me with sparkling eyes, while Oz looked at me no less hopeful.

I sighed deeply. Actually, I didn't want to do anything with those two, but since I was now tied to this dream world, I could hardly refuse.

"Well… okay I'll help you." I sighed.

Ada and Oz were of course happy but also looked very tired.

"Well ... then listen to me. Not far from here there is a magical circus in which not only Leo is probably caught, but also many other of our friends. Alice will try to curse you, but we know how to prevent this, we can not go to her because Alice knows us ... but you're a _dreamer_ and therefore unknown to her." Ada explained and gave me a kiss on the forehead, which made me blush a bit.

Oz giggled behind his hand and Ada smiled.

"I know you can do it ... good luck," she wished.

Oz nodded at me, and then she sat down on the floor and did their best to keep the dream world alive. Since I didn't want to disturb the two any longer, I went away along the path that led away from the clearing. After a while I saw a huge circus tent in front of me and heard circus music and a cheering crowd clearly. I went closer to the tent and finally discovered an entrance, where a white-haired man with a doll sitting on the shoulder was standing. When I came closer, I saw that the man had a red eye, but the other was hidden behind his hair and I wondered if he was had only one eye.

"Um ... hello?" I asked cautiously.

"A Guest! A guest!" the doll on his shoulder chuckled, what startled me.

"Na na Emily, let's not scare the boy." the white-haired said tiredly and smiled.

"Oh ... it's fine. Say, I'm looking for a person called Alice. Is she here?" I asked bluntly.

The man looked at me puzzled, but nodded.

"Alice is the ringmaster ... but why do you want to meet her _dreamer_?" The man asked

I just shrugged. It would be better if I didn't tell anyone that I was here for Oz and Ada.

"Break~ who are you talking about?" a melodic yet menacing voice asked.

A girl with long dark brown hair and a short red dress and white ribbons around it appeared at the entrance of the tent.

"A-Alice I-I asked just asked this young man here if he wants to join the circus! H-he is a dreamer!" The white-haired man called Break stammered.

"Liar!" Alice hissed, but I shook my head.

"No, it's true, I **AM** a _dreamer_ it's true, I was searching for you miss Alice!" I stated and bowed down, even though I hated it, but I had to get a good impression!

An eerie silence followed after that brief moment. Then Alice said, "You're ... different from all the _dreamers_ I got to know you're welcome to the C_irque__ of dreams_!"

She shook my hand and at the same time she tried to put magical necklace on me which should curse me. I knew though that the curse would have no effect thanks to Ada and Oz. The other unsuspecting who accepted the jewelry could not lose this weight and were doomed to work for Alice day and night. The necklace, which Alice gave me, lit up briefly and Alice grinned.

"Come in," she chuckled and led me into the circus tent.

Break gave me a look I couldn't read until he disappeared behind the circus tent. Then Alice led me into the ring, in which some artists showed their feats.

"This will be your colleagues, I hope you like them sweety!" Alice giggled and walked away from me.

"_Sweety_?" I asked myself confused.

Was Alice hitting on me? I shuddered at the thought.

Meanwhile I saw just two jugglers in the ring who presented their feats. One had blonde hair and a green jacket, the other was much bigger than his partner, had black hair and a matching black jacket. I could not help but think of a raven while looking at the black-haired. Then it was a young girl's turn that had light brown hair. She wore a rather purple looking dress and moved gracefully on the horses' back, which ran in circles around the ring. After that two white-haired girls came into the ring and looked really like Alice. Was that the white queen the twins talked about? The two sang a song I had never heard before and although their voices sounded very nice, I could feel something wistful and sad in her song. The next turn was the white-haired man's who I saw earlier. He should bring the crowd to laugh as a clown and although his jokes were rather flat, the shadowy audience was enthusiastic. At last a magician entered the ring, whose assistant was the white haired singer who sang with the white queen before and they amazed the crowd with their tricks. Then Alice stepped into the ring and told the audience that the show was coming to an end. The _dreamers_ disappeared, and the artists were going into their own tent. Alice, however rehearsed with me to dance a little on the rope, now that I was a member of the circus, so I rehearsed patiently until Alice was happy, because in s dream it was possible to learn something quickly that you never could do before.

"Well, we're done for today! You can go to the others now. C'mon, go on!" Alice shooed and pushed me out of the tent.

I lost my balance and almost fell down if the black-haired man from before didn't catch me.

"Be more careful freshman," he said in a soft voice.

"Y-yes, thank you," I stammered awkwardly.

"What is your name?" He asked then.

"I'm Elliot and you are?" I asked.

The black-haired smiled and introduced the others and himself. His name was Gilbert, his partner was called Oz, the magician was Gil's brother and his name was Vincent, the white-haired female singer was actually the white queen Alyss and Echo was their partner, I already knew Break and the girl's name who was on the horses was Sharon. They all looked very tired and exhausted, but the curse kept them from sleeping.

"And now tell me," Break said suddenly, "what does a _dreamer_ like you here want voluntarily?"

The others looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can explain it to you ... but only if Alice won't notice anything and you won't tell her anything!"

They looked briefly at each other, nodded to themselves and looked at me.

"I'm here because Ada and Oz have asked me to free you and their master Leo," I said.

Suddenly everyone talked at once until Gilbert spoke up.

"How are we to know whether you are telling the truth, also you're wearing Alice's cursed jewelry! We can't remove it on our own," he growled, and the others looked at me menacingly.

I swallowed and touched my neck and managed easily to open the necklace. Proudly I held it in my hand and looked at the others.

"I'm not a liar, I hate those people! And if you don't want to help me I don't care, I might as well just go, but I will not because I know I can trust you!" I called.

Everyone was silent and looked at me, but I knew they would help me and trusted me. Smiling, I put the chain back on so I wouldn't look suspicious.

"Do you think ... he could manage to talk with Leo?" Sharon asked softly.

"It would be good to at least try," Oz nodded in agreement.

"What about Leo?" I asked.

"He's the only one who fought against Alice. We all have long given up the hope of rescue, which resulted that Leo went completely mad and Alice locked him away." Vincent explained, and I shivered.

"If he could only sleep again ..." Alyss sighed with her soft voice.

"He'll feel better and then he would be himself again," Gilbert said.

"What about you? Aren't you all tired?"

"Echo must persevere," Echo said suddenly, who was quiet all the time.

"Echo hopes to escape this world along with Echo's friends"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll try," I confirmed and Sharon took me to a small tent.

Inside it was pitch black and all I could see was a cage.

"... I'll leave you alone now." she apologized hastily and crept away.

So this Leo made her that afraid?

I forced myself to calm down and quietly went to the cage where I could make out a little small figure.

"Leo ...? Are you Leo?" I asked cautiously.

The figure grunted, got up and I saw two purple eyes with glowing dots in them and it was hard for me to look away.

"Who ... are you?" his dark and rough voice asked that did not fit his narrow figure.

"I'm Elliot. I am a _dreamer_ and here to save you." I said.

"Pah, you're just one of Alice's marionettes!" He snarled and tried to grab me, but I dodged.

"Leo ... this isn't you!" I exclaimed frightened, but Leo only yelled and tried to hit me again, but I managed to get his necklace and to pressed his face roughly against the bars.

Leo snorted, but I didn't care, my instinct told me that I wanted to protect and hold him and I did. I held his head to my chest and blew a kiss into his messy hair, hoping that the curse of the chain would be broken. And Leo actually relaxed until he gently pushed me with his hands away and I let him go.

"My head is so clear now ... I can think again! Alice's curse has made me crazy, I thank you ... Elliot." he smiled, although very tired and I smiled back.

"Can you still do me a favor?" Leo asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you get me out here? The keys are hanging on the wall behind you," Leo said, and since my eyes were adjusted to the darkness, I took the keys and freed Leo out of his cage. He was still very weak, so I supported him and together we went to the others, which gathered around us and hugged us.

"Now me must lead the _dreamers_ out of this world; we must show them that everything is just a dream!" Oz called

"And I think I already know how we do it!" I grinned.

Before the next day we managed to solve the curse of the chains, then we brought Leo back to his cage, but we didn't lock it and until the upcoming show we rested a bit. When Alice asked us to get ready then, our plan began. I was the first to act and climbed up the ladder to the high ropes. I held my arms out, balancing on the rope a little while Alice was watching me, but suddenly I stepped into the void and I fell. The audience screamed in horror, but instead of falling to the ground, I flew back into the air and circled the audience. Then Sharon and Break ran into the ring with the horses and tied the confused Alice. Vincent and Echo hurled her into the air, and then I caught her and threw her like a ball back to Oz and Gil who juggled her. Leo also flew around with me and whirled the audience around. The audience screamed, laughed and signaled pleasure until Alyss put the tumult with a lullaby to an end and the audience gradually disappeared. The circus tent fell onto us, but before it reached us, it disappeared as if it was only an illusion.

"You! YOU!" Alice screamed hysterically.

"MY BEAUTIFUL GLORY! EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"This is your punishment for you, because you have kept us trapped here so long!" Sharon shouted and almost slapped Alice if Break didn't hold her back.

"Now, now let it be my lady," Break said softly and held her in his arms.

"NOOOOO!" Alice still screamed and cried.

"What shall we do with her now?" I asked Leo.

"I'll let her go after she has forgotten what happened here." Leo said quietly.

"YOU CAN NOT DO THAT!"

"I can!" Leo yelled, put out a hand and whirled Alice through the air.

She screamed and struggled a little more, until she was quiet; she closed her eyes and disappeared from the dream world.

It was eerily silent until Ada and Oz joined us and were very happy that everyone was back again. While the others were talking, I saw Leo going a bit away and I asked him what was wrong.

"This dream world is far too dangerous. Now that all ties to the _dreamers_ have been severed, I can conclude this world forever. Instead, everyone can create his own dream world, so that it never comes to such a tragedy again." Leo explained.

"But ... what will happen to us?" I asked.

"Once you leave this world you won't remember anything anymore."

"What? But what will become of our friendship?!"

Leo smiled sadly and everything around me got suddenly white.

"Some people ... are only meant to be met once in your lifetime. ... I thank you my friend. Goodbye ..."

"LEO! NOOOO!"

"Good morning birthday boy!" a deep and yet gentle voice chuckled.

I woke up, reminded me that today was my birthday and had to get used to the bright light, until I realized that it was Gilbert, who had woken me up! I remembered that he was my brother ... just like Vincent.

"Come on sleepyhead, we want to meet the others at the Rainworth mansion!"

The others? Who besides Gilbert, Vincent, Sharon and Break from the Rainworth mansion would come too? Anyway, still a little sleepy I lumbered to the bathroom and got startled because Echo went like a ghost through the hallways. I washed myself, got ready, had breakfast and drove in a carriage to the Rainworth mansion. Ada and Oz the Vessalius twins expected me already

"Come in, come in! You really have to open your presents!" Oz laughed and dragged me into the mansion. Suddenly I bumped into someone unintentionally and only saw nothing but messy black hair.

"What a welcome of our honored guest!" a low voice laughed and I realized that I ran into my servant Leo! I didn't know why, but suddenly I was incredibly happy that he and everyone else were there. And now I knew why I had felt so lonely and empty! What I missed were my friends, who one couldn't buy with any money in the world!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all wished when I blew out the candles on my cake.


End file.
